Queiting Ryan
by nek0-sama
Summary: An argument breaks out between the Evans twins during rehearsals. When Sharpay storms out of the auditorium, Troy is left to deal with Ryan's anger. Rated 'T' for implied sex and innuendos.


**A/N: **This is something short and sort of lame that I wrote last year and figured, eh, what the heck? It's a TRYAN, duh, so, as always, Troyella lovers and flamers, stay away!

Quieting Ryan

"Will you two sort this out already?!" Sharpay Evans quipped, folding her arms in irritation over her chest.

Kelsi Nielson jolted up, her blue green eyes widened in alarm. Oh, that girl and her voice. She had been intimidated by it for so long… There went the instrumental of the big duet piece she had worked on.

_Diva. Diva. My sis always has to be a diva. _Ryan Evans, the fraternal twin of Sharpay reacted to his sister's rage as usual, looking for ways to quell it while at the same time, bracing himself for it and its scalding impact. Beside him, his life-partner, Troy Bolton, took up a defensive posture.

"Brother, dear, everyone knows you dance magnificently." Sharpay ranted, asserting her position as reigning theater queen. She was in control, after all. "Otherwise we would never be partnered. What escapes me is that you would _prefer _to be paired with Mr. Double-Left-Feet over there." Her brown eyes ablaze, the blonde female gestured irately to her soft sibling's athletic boyfriend. "You play basketball like a god, Troy. From what I hear, you're "beyond amazing" in bed."

Troy looked to Ryan, whose pale face took on the crimson shade of humiliation. Sharpay was good at embarrassing her twin. They knew one another so well, after all.

"Why," The theater queen resumed, "do you have such a god-awful deficit when it comes to dancing?!! Even your sweet little ex-girlfriend dances better than you!"

"Shar." Ryan cut her off with a firm lenience, speaking through gritted teeth. _Pushing it. Pushing it. _He sighed deeply. _Deep breaths, Ryan. 1…2…3… _Gathering his composure suavely thanks to yoga classes with his mother, Ryan was now ready to converse. He could handle everything else his quick to anger twin was capable of, but insulting his boyfriend… She may have been the Ice Queen, but the usually tranquil, docile water can be hardened to a fierceness just as well. "Troy is _not _that bad at dancing. He's a little rusty from missed rehearsals, but it's nothing the two of us can't handle."

Sharpay stared her brother down. His argument did prove legit. He was the better dancer of the Evans twins, although she'd never admit it. If anyone could pick up Troy's slack, it was Ryan. "Alright. Fine." She replied curtly. "Fix it, Ry."

Ryan raised his chin a feisty sort of way Troy found to be hot.

Kelsi knew she shouldn't be eavesdropping, yet she couldn't help herself. With these occasions, she always found herself rooting for the underdog, who in this case, was Ryan, and who actually stood a chance. Sharpay was going to learn someday: you can't push everyone around. Perhaps the provider of this lesson would end up being her darling little brother, whom she pushed around from day one.

"I will."

His boyfriend's tolerance and self control was quite admirable to Troy, whom stood next to the blond, his exact opposite with a flushed face, clenched fists, and rigid, attack ready posture. Sister-in-law or not, Sharpay was pushing his limits. He knew his dancing was not up to par with Ryan's. There was hardly even a way to compare them, as they were simply not in the same league. However, he loved the soft, attractive blond male enough to improve, which he was with Ryan as his mentor. Choreography came as naturally to the theater king and representor of all things queer at East High school as breathing. The boy even walked with a swing in his step. There was no better teacher for someone like Troy.

Sharpay had no foundation for her rant when Ryan was partnered with Troy, not her. It was not her problem. _Just another case of "Diva Gone Wild"._ The athlete told himself.

"Good." Sharpay dismissed herself, and the argument by turning on her heels and strutting out of the room, resisting the urge to toss her floral scented hair in her brother's face.

Ryan looked after her exit, his hands on his hips. It was as though someone had filled a balloon to the bursting point, and was still trying to force air into it. As the auditorium doors swung open and clanged shut, he too spun on his heels, but unlike his sister, it was to face Troy. "God, she makes me mad! Who does she think she is, getting all pissy like that, I mean come _on_! Treating you like an incompetent lug-argh! It-It just-She-! She-! Ooh! I'm so mad, I can't even talk! I just want to-!!"

Abruptly, Troy silenced the blond, cutting him off the quick press of his lips and the insertion of his tongue. Almost instantly, the infuriated performer relaxed, his muscles un-tensing and the heated flames of his anger being doused, slowly ebbing.

Kelsi observed this with a peculiar look at her classmates.

Breaking off after a moment, Troy gave Ryan a playful look. "See? I knew that would quiet you, babe."

Ryan smiled. "Works every time."

"Don't sweat it. I'd rather you deflate than explode…." He leaned in, whispering suggestively into his lover's ear, "unless it's in the midst of our private sessions."

Blushing prettily, Ryan remarked slyly, "Flirting with the instructor usually doesn't work… but in this case, I think it's earned you some "extra credit" ."

Kelsi could only stare blankly at the boys' flirting. Pulling out her sheet music, shaking her head, she played out the first chords, knowing that Ryan's voice and his body would be put to good use….


End file.
